Shield dwarf
The shield dwarves are on average half a foot (15cm) taller than their dwarven counterparts. They are the most common dwarf in the north of Faerûn. They have light skin and green or silvery blue eyes with long light brown or red hair. Most males and even some females have large beards and moustaches. The females are slightly shorter and less heavy than the males. History Although the shield dwarves came into being when a large dwarven migration headed north after the fall of Shanatar, their history goes back much further than this. Early Wars Taark Shanat led a migration of dwarves west from Bhaerynden around -12,000 DR, entering them into the Cloaker Wars with the inhabitants of Rringlor Noroth. When Taark killed four blue dragons, the dwarves were victorious and settled the Rift of Dhalnadar as their home, founding the kingdom of Alatorin. The lair of the dragons was renamed Brightaxe Hall and the Wyrmskull Throne was formed from the dragons' skulls. Taark's eight sons spread beneath the areas now known as Tethyr and Amn to build kingdoms of their own and each adopted a child of Moradin as their deity, but fighting over territory broke out between these kingdoms around -9000 DR. This allowed the drow of Guallidurth to attack and capture Alatorin in the First Spider War, but it was later reclaimed by all eight kingdoms during the Second Spider War when they allied against the invaders. Although unrest between the allied kingdoms began to increase, the Mindstalker Wars were initiated by the illithids of Oryndoll around -8100 DR. This conflict lasted around twenty years with the dwarves emerging victorious, but Clan Duergar in the caverns of Barakuir had been destroyed. The Third Spider War began around -6150 DR when the Guallidurth drow attacked once again. After around thirty years, the dwarves were forced out of Brightaxe Hall although they took the Wyrmskull Throne with them. Moving to the Surface When the dwarves moved to the surface in search of new territory, an initial early allegiance with the humans against the djinni ended when the rulers of Coramshan turned to evil gods. The dwarves established the kingdom of High Shanatar north of the Marching Mountains around -5960 DR. A looted tomb started a bitter conflict between the dwarves and the humans which ended with the fall of High Shantar around -2600 DR, after a long period of expansion for Calimshan. Fall of the Empires More and more dwarves migrated north, leaving behind their old kingdoms and forming Oghrann, Haunghdannar, Ammarindar and Delzoun. Eventually, all these dwarven settlements fell, the last of which being Ammarindar in 882 DR as a result of the Netherese. The original kingdoms of Deep Shantar were destroyed around -1800 DR when the Duergar invaded what was once their home. This was known as the Kin Clashes and left only Iltkazar surviving. Outlook The shield dwarves can be split into two groups, sometimes referred to as the Hidden and the Wanderers, the former preferring to stay isolated from other species and the latter preferring to venture into the world. Shield dwarves are stubborn like dwarves in general and are slow to trust or forget. Some shield dwarves have become great adventurers, seeking out long-lost strongholds and treasures. Society The majority of shield dwarves live with their own kind, especially the Hidden, although some dwarves actively seek roles in human communities, usually as blacksmiths or craftsmen. Most children become apprentices of a specific trade before they reach maturity and adults are expected to support their close families. Honor is very important to shield dwarves, especially in death, where funerals are held to reflect the achievements of the deceased. Shield Dwarf Settlements Presented here is a list of locations inhabited at one time by the shield dwarves. Very few remain in present-day Faerûn. * Alatorin :* Barakuir :* Drakkolor :* Holorarar :* Iltkazar :* Korolnor :* Sondarr :* Torglor :* Ultoksamrin :* Xothaerin * Ammarindar * Delzoun * Haunghdannar * High Shanatar *: Iltaker * Oghrann Category:Dwarves